Apartment Life
by multifandomer
Summary: Newt and Thomas own an apartment and Minho likes to come over and cause trouble for the two of them, in the nicest way possible.


**So this is the first story I've written for these two. I shipped them while I was reading the book, and will carry on shipping them. I haven't seen the movie yet as it's not out in England yet, but it will be on Friday, so I will be going to see it then!**

* * *

There was a loud bang that echoed throughout the apartment that could only mean one thing, Minho had arrived. This wasn't a shock to the two owners of the house.

Newt had been in the kitchen making a cup of tea, and Thomas had still been asleep, but was soon woken by Minho shouting through the apartment.

"You two had better be decent." He shouted as he walked into the living room.

"Minho, what a surprise you're here. This is a rare occurrence." Thomas said sarcastically as he entered the room.

"I brought food." He told him, holding up a McDonalds bag.

"Sweet." Thomas said, snatching the bag out of his hand and heading for the sofa.

"They were to share." Minho shouted from the kitchen that he'd made his way to.

"You want some?" Thomas asked Newt, who had joined the two boys in the living room a little while ago.

"Sure." Newt shrugged, walking over to Thomas who was holding the sausage McMuffin in the air, and taking a bite.

"You two are totally married." Minho said as he observed the scene in front of him.

"Oh shut up." Thomas said with a mouthful of food.

"There is two in there, you know." He pointed out.

"But sharing is caring, Minho." He informed him.

"Exactly." Newt agreed.

"You two are gross and you should stop." Minho told them. The two boys only laughed at their best friend.

Minho walked over to the armchair and sat down on it with a large packet of crisps in his hand.

"Minho, why are you eating our food?" Newt asked as he sat down next to Thomas.

"Hey, I brought you food over, didn't I? It's only fair that I now eat your food." He told them.

"That would be fine if you weren't constantly over here eating our food." He pointed out.

"Yeah, you don't even pay for any of it." Thomas added in.

"What is this, attack Minho day?" Both boys just rolled their eyes. "Don't roll your eyes at me." Minho scolded.

"Don't you have a job to be going to?" Newt asked. Minho looked at the time on his phone.

"Oh shit, yeah. I'll be back later guys." He shouted back into the apartment as he left.

"We have got to start locking the door at night." Thomas told Newt.

"Definitely." He agreed.

It wasn't until around 8 o'clock that Minho made a reappearance. It had been getting later and later, and the two owners of the apartment didn't think he was coming back, so after having dinner, they were watching a film on the TV. It hadn't taken long for the film to be forgotten and for the boys to be caught up in each other. They were both so focused on the other that they didn't hear the door open and close, or hear Minho walk into the room until he was shouting,

"Oh god! My eyes! Get a room!"

"This is our house!" Thomas said back to him.

"Not the point." Minho said.

"Totally the point." Newt added.

"Can I use your computer?" He asked, walking over to it anyway.

"Will you leave us alone?" Thomas asked.

"It depends; can I throw some crisps into the deal?" He asked. Thomas gave him a look that said 'are you really going to push your luck?' "Just the computer then." He agreed.

He sat down in the chair, waiting for it to turn on. Once it had, it went straight to the settings and restarted the wifi, disconnecting all the devices connected up to it. He then went and changed the password to 'servesyourightbitches' and saved it. He then proceeded to pull his phone out and reconnect to the wifi using the new password.

This all took about 20 minutes, with Minho's comments of "your computer is really slow", and "you need a new one". Once he was finished, he shut it back down and walked back to where the two lovebirds were.

"Well, I'm going to leave you now. Have fun you two, and don't do anything I wouldn't do." He said.

"Get out." Newt said, throwing a cushion at the boy. Minho threw it back, before saying goodbye one more time and leaving.

The two boys left in the apartment didn't move until they were sure he was gone, then continued what they had started before they were interrupted. It took them all of about five minutes to move into the bedroom, where they stayed for the rest of the night.

In the morning, Newt was up first, like he was most days. He walked into the kitchen and turned the kettle on. He picked up his phone from the living room, where he'd left it last night. He opened up his Facebook app, only for it to tell him that he had no internet connection. When he looked in his settings, he had been disconnected from it. He tapped the icon, and re-entered their password. He waited while it tried to connect, but a notice popped up saying it had failed.

"Wrong password?" He mumbled to himself.

He walked back to the bedroom where Thomas was still sleeping.

"Tommy?" Newt asked, shaking his shoulder gentle. The boy in question only groaned, letting Newt know he was awake, and barely listening. "Did you change the wifi password?" He asked.

"Wha?" Thomas asked, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

"The wifi password. Did you change it?" He tried again.

"Wifi password? Why would I change it?" He asked.

"I don't know. But it's been changed. I can't connect to it." Newt told him.

"Well who would cha-" He cut himself off.

"Minho." They both said at the same time. Newt groaned, dialling Minho's number as he sat down on the bed. He picked up on the sixth ring.

"Wassup?" He said, too happy for him to have just woken up.

"What is it?" Newt asked, getting straight to the point.

"What is what?" He asked, feigning innocence.

"The wifi password that you changed." He told him.

"Oh, that. It's, um, serves you right bitches." He laughed down the phone.

"Is that actually it, or are you just being annoying?" Newt asked.

"No, that's actually it. No spaces." Minho told him.

"Why did you change it to that?" He asked.

"Because, it serves you right, bitches."

"For what?" Newt asked.

"Making out in front of me." Minho informed him.

"Are you kidding me? This is the third time this month you've changed it because of that. And each time it has been your fault." Newt said.

"Psh, details." Minho said.

"Did he change because he walked in on us making out?" Thomas asked.

"What other reason does he usually have." Newt told him. "Go back to sleep." He said, getting up off the bed.

"Happily. Minho, you're an asshole." He shouted loud enough so that Minho would hear.

"You too." Minho said back.

"He said 'you too'." Newt told him. Thomas rolled his eyes and laid back down on the bed as Newt shut the door.

"Busy night last night then?" Minho asked, and Newt could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut up. Go to work." He said.

"Love you too. Laters." Minho said as Newt hung up the phone.

Newt walked over to the computer and turned it on, before walking back into the kitchen to finish off making his tea. When he walked back to the computer, it had finished loading up, so he sat in the seat and got the settings up, resetting the wifi, just as Minho had done last night. He changed the password to 'minhosanasshole', and then reconnected the computer, his phone, and Thomas's phone back on it. He made a point to make Minho work for it when he came over later, which he was definitely going to do.

* * *

**Thanks for reading :) I hope you liked it :)**

**Come follow me on:**  
**Twitter: fandomcookie**  
**Tumblr: multifandomfanfics**  
**Wattpad: multi-fandomer**  
**AO3: multifandomer**

**Reviews are love :)**

**Multifandomer :) xxx**


End file.
